fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
FTP Posumowanie I
(Wstęp) Fantasy Totalnej Porażki: PODSUMOWANIE! _____ _____ Courtney: Witajcie! Jestem Courtney! Tyler: A ja Tyler! Courtney: I razem będziemy prowadzić Podsumowanie FTP z tego studia. Razem z nami są także pozostali, którzy nie zdołali dostać się do programu: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Beth oraz Leshawna. Witajcie! Leshawna: Pozdrawiam was ludziska! Może i tym razem mnie nie ma w programie, ale nie przejmuję się tym, jak niektórzy inni. Courtney: Phi... Tyler: To pierwsze podsumowanie, więc możemy sobie pozwolić na dobry początek na to, jak mogło wyglądać FTP. Jak wiadomo w innym pomieszczeniu są nasi bohaterowie podłączeni do symulatorów wirtualnej rzeczywistości. Nic im nie jest tu z nami, ale tam są tak wykańczani, że nie warto iść do Artemize bez porządnego zabezpieczenia. Symulatorów jest 22, ale Courtney walczyła w sądzie o jeszcze jedno miejsce dla siebie. Sprawę przegrała, bo program przewidział parzystą ilość zawodników plus Chris i Chef, co sprawiło, że nie starczyło funduszy na następne siedziska. Courtney: I nadal nie mogę w to uwierzyć, że prowadzę tutaj te podsumowania, a nie jestem tam z całą resztą. Poza tym powód był idiotyczny. Mam też dobry powód, aby poważnie porozmawiać z Duncanem. Tyler: '''Chodzi o sprawę z żabą? Nie przesadzasz? Inaczej by został żabą. '''Courtney: '''Powinna patrzeć, kiedy znowu staje się człowiekiem, a ona dalej go całowała. Poczekam, aż tu się oboje pojawią. W każdym razie jest dwadzieścia osób, z czego pięć już odpadło i po tym wszystkim mają się dobrze. Już nie długo z nimi pogadamy. Niestety nie wiadomo co się dzieje z piątą uczestniczką show, która odpadła. '''Tyler: Izzy po prostu uciekła i zniknęła gdzieś w Artemize i nie można jej namierzyć. Jak sądzisz Courtney. Czy wróci jeszcze? Courtney: To Izzy. Ona zawsze wraca do tego programu. A teraz porozmawiajmy o nowych bohaterach w Totalnej Porażce. Zacznijmy od Nellie. Tyler: O tak. To dopiero laska. A widziałaś, jak wygląda? Czarna skóra, Blond włosy, co ciekawsze to jej naturalny kolor...a w tych ubraniach wygląda jak żarówka. Dziwaczka. Courtney: I do tego szalona. Nic dziwnego, że szybko znalazła wspólny język z Izzy. Tyler: Taki szalony duecik. Jest wesoła i lubi ludzi bez względu na charakter. A co sądzisz o Peterze? On też jest czarny i lubi chodzić w dresie. Jak ja. Courtney: Tyle, że on nie jest takim fajtłapą, jak ty. Tyler: Też potrafię być niezły, jeśli się postaram. Courtney: Nie ważne. Jeżeli mam być szczera, to muszę przyznać, że robi wrażenie. Szybko zakolegował się z Duncanem i we dwóch dręczą Harolda, jak należy. Tyler: Ale Harold nie zostaje obojętny. Pamiętasz, co im niedawno zrobił. Ci dwaj nie wykazali się inteligencją. W symulacji może mają oszpecenia, ale na prawdę wszystko mają na miejscu. Courtney: To też nie ważne. Ważne, że walczą o swoje dobre imię. Tyler: A co powiesz o Dominice? Jesteście spokrewnione? Courtney: Nie mam z nią nic wspólnego. Noah: Tak. Poza tym, że obie jesteście pyskate, nerwowe, kłamliwe i chcecie tylko i wyłącznie wygrywać? Nie. W ogóle to do siebie nie pasuje. Courtney: Ja nie jestem pyskata! Tyler: '''Ale przyznasz chyba, że jej metody postępowania czasami są dziwne. Na szczęście DJ wywiera na nią jakiś pozytywny wpływ i kiedy staje się nerwowa, uspokaja ją. Następny jest Martinez. Katie i Sadie przyssały się do niego i chcą z nim chodzić, ale skutecznie je odpycha. '''Courtney: Heather też ostatnio zaczęła szukać w nim zauroczenia. Mamy trzy złe panny, które walczą o tego samego gnojka. Przez niego odpadli Lindsay i Geoff, a także brał udział w zamachu na Duncana i Petera. Pamiętasz? Tyler: Nie jest też zbyt rozmowny i czepia się szczegółów. Jak już rozmawia, to o spiskach. Jak Justin. Justin: Wypraszam sobie! Courtney: A ta Elion...Mnie się zdaję, że ona buja z tą swoją "wielką" mądrością. Tyler: Nie sądzę. W jej papierach pisze, że na prawdę kończy studia. Courtney: Serio? W każdym razie Elion też jest dziwna. Najpierw mówi, że jest nieśmiała i nagle zaczyna być pewna siebie. Tyler: Kocha się z Cody'm. Ten gość podnosi ją na duchu. Pewnie dlatego jest bardziej rozmowna. Courtney: I został Kaze. Tyler: Ale z nim będziemy mogli porozmawiać za chwilę. Teraz czas na: "To musiało zaboleć!" - Owen lecący z katapulty. Wylądował na gałęzi i zaczął trzymać się za krocze. - Trent biegnący przez korytarze Czarnego Zamku. Jedna z cegieł podniosła się tak, że go uderzyła w jajka. - Harold, idący przez śniegi Gór Królów Lodu. Upada i po głowie przechodzą mu Martinez i Kaze. - Peter z Izzy na głowie. Upada i turla się do kryształu, który na nich oboje upada. - Cody uderza głową w stół. Weszła mu do środka nosa wielka drzazga. ____ Tyler: Auć. To musiało zaboleć. Courtney: Zwłaszcza ta drzazga. Takich upokorzeń będzie oczywiście więcej. Jednak teraz zaprosimy do studia dwójkę naszych gości. Owen i Lindsay wrócili do prawdziwego świata zanim zdołali rozpocząć prawdziwą zabawę. Owen miał nadzieję na obejrzenie Artemize w lepszy sposób, jednak kiedy został wystrzelony z katapulty, zwymiotował na swoją własną drużynę, co przesądziło o jego losie. Lindsay natomiast znowu zapomniała na czym polegało zadanie i chciała poradzić się kogoś. Niestety, posłuchała Martineza z przeciwnej ekipy i sama sobie zaszkodziła. Powitajmy ich. Owen i Lindsay! Owen: Cześć ludzie! Fajnie was znowu widzieć! Lindsay: Cześć Tyler! Courtney: Ehem... Tyler: A tak. Może nam opowiecie o tym, jak było w Artemize? Owen: Co tu dużo opowiadać? Zdążyłem zaledwie zobaczyć kilka miejsc, których nawet nie miałem okazji dokładniej obejrzeć. Miałem nadzieję na spróbowanie tamtejszych potraw, poznania tych nowych. Izzy ma nową przyjaciółkę, którą też polubiłbym, gdybym miał okazję, ale nie dostałem możliwości na dobrą zabawę. Courtney: Czujesz się zawiedziony? Jesteś zły? Owen: Jest mi przykro. Przykro za to, co zrobiłem mojej drużynie. Nauczyłem się, że jeżeli widzisz coś jadalnego, ale nie wiesz, co to jest i czy rośnie dziko, lepiej tego nie ruszać. Poza tym mam teraz taki wstręt do malin. Noah: Ty masz wstręt do jakiegoś jedzenia? Nie wierzę. Owen: Naprawdę. Jak widzę te małe cwaniaki, to mówię im stanowcze NIE! Owen: O! O rany! Znowu! Tyler: Twoje samoopanowanie w stosunku do jedzenia są nam dobrze znane. A co ty sądzisz Lindsay tych paru przygodach? Myślisz, że mogłabyś mieć jeszcze szanse na inne przygody, gdybyś była ostrożniejsza? Lindsay: Sama nie wiem. A czy jestem w Artemize? Tyler: Nie. To już prawdziwy świat. Lindsay: Och. Nie mogę się przestawić. A jeśli chodzi o ten drugi świat, to był śliczny, ale inni nie byli dla mnie uczciwi i grzeczni. Martinez mnie okłamał w taki sposób, że dałam się nabrać, a Peter zamiast ze mną spokojnie porozmawiać, tylko mi gadał jakieś bzdury i krzyczał na mnie. Ci nowi są nienormalni. Courtney: A kto jest? Beth: Nie martw się Lindsay. Najważniejsze mimo wszystko jest to, że wzięłaś udział w jakichkolwiek wyzwaniach i zobaczyłaś świat fantasy na własne oczy, a nie tak jak my widzimy go tylko na tych ekranach. Lindsay: Dzięki Beth. Tyler: Z resztą nie było tak źle. Prawda? Lindsay: Nie. Courtney: Wy przynajmniej coś wnieśliście do tego dziwacznego świata. Inni również tak robią. Ci którzy ciągle tam byli, musieli sobie radzić z zadaniami Chrisa. Po następnych dwóch....em..Jak to się nazywa w RPG. Jakoś podobnie do zadań. Noah: Chodzi ci o questy? Courtney: Właśnie! Po następnych dwóch questach odpadło kolejnych dwóch zawodników. Geoff i Kaze. Geoff, znany jako superwyluzowany koleś jest zakochany w Brigette, która posłała go na dno. W Czarnym Zamku randkował z nią i oboje zostali na tym przyłapani przez zawodników ze swoich drużyn. Wojownicy przegrali i za namową Petera Geoff został odesłany do prawdziwego świata. Kaze natomiast brał udział w zamachu na Wojowników, który zakończył się nie tylko fiaskiem, ale także kosztowało zwycięstwo Łotrzyków. Wina spadła głównie na niego. Zapraszamy do nas. Geoff i Kaze! Geoff: Witaj Courtney. Cześć Tyler. Tyler: Siema. Kaze: Cześć. Cześć. Courtney: Widzę, że Kaze jest zrezygnowany. Nie dziwię mu się. Jest nowy, a już odpadł. Też bym się tak czuła. Zanim porozmawiamy o waszych przygodach, może nam coś o sobie powiesz Kaze? Kaze: Ech....Jestem osobą, która nie lubi ufać ludziom. To pewne. My żydzi często jesteśmy dyskryminowani. Przychodząc do programu chciałem pokazać, że tak nie musi być, ale mimo to tak się stało. Harold zabra mnie na tę głupią wyprawę, a potem było już tylko coraz gorzej. Zgubiliśmy naszą drużynę, a kiedy nas znaleźli, wina padła przede wszystkim na mnie. Myślałem, że Harold mnie lubi, a zamiast wstawić się za mnie i przyznać się, że on to wszystko zaplanował pozwolił, żebym to ja poniósł konsekwencje. Tyler: Kaze. Ty byś nie odpadł, gdybyś nie zgodził się na ten sabotaż. Courtney: Tyler ma rację, a Harold to tchórz. Nic dziwnego, że niczego nie powiedział. Kaze: Może i to moja wina. W końcu ja mu ufałem. Razem z nim i Brigette poskromiliśmy te wszystkie wróżki... Courtney: A propos. Świetnie grałeś na flecie. Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś? Kaze: Mój stryj to nauczyciel muzyki. Próbował nauczyć mnie grać na kilku instrumentach, ale okazało się, że flet jest dla mnie idealny. Tyler: A jakie są twoje wrażenia z symulacji? Kaze: Ogólnie było wspaniale. Nie zapomnę tego, co tam widziałem i czułem. A te wróżki. Kiedy ich dotykałem, miałem wrażenie, że się w nich zakochałem. Kaze: Co? Courtney: Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale one nie były prawdziwe. Kaze: Czy to ważne? Tyler: Nie wydaje mi się. A co ty możesz powiedzieć o tym, co przeżyłeś w Artemize Geoff? Geoff: W zasadzie mam za sobą dwie dziwne przygody. Kiedy próbowałem razem z Trentem i Peterem łapać te wróżki, myślałem, że to jakieś żarty. Jedna z nas próbowała z nas zrobić swoje małe zabawki. Courtney: To był obciach. Leshawna: Ale przecież uciekliście jej. Geoff: Tylko dlatego, że nie była sobą. Z resztą nie to było najgorsze. Najgorsze było to, co musiałem przeżyć z Izzy w Czarnym Zamku. Ona po prostu nawet nie zwracała na mnie uwagi, a ja co chwila głową uderzałem o drzwi, ściany, a nogi to mi całe pościerała. Szczęście, że długo to nie trwało. Nie wiem, czemu jej nie wyrzucili, tylko mnie. Tyler: Możecie to puścić? Peter: '''Nie miałem pojęcia na kogo oddać głos, ale zagłosowałem na Geoffa. Nakłoniłem do tego też kilka innych osób. To dla jego dobra, żeby trochę pobył BEZ Brigette i zrozumiał, że nie jest jedyna na świecie. Chyba.... '''Geoff: Pobył trochę bez Brigette? Jedyna na świecie? Tak zostałem przez niego podsumowany? Courtney: Nie on jeden. Duncan, Trent i Gwen też uważali, że ci szajba odbiła na punkcie Brigette. Geoff: To nie moja wina, że nie potrafię żyć bez Brige. Ona skradła moje serce. Nie doszłoby do tego, gdybyśmy byli w jednej drużynie. Leshawna: A według mnie byłoby to samo słodziutki, ale wtedy odpadlibyście jedno po drugim. Możesz teraz jedynie trzymać kciuki za Brige chłopie. Geoff: Mam wielką nadzieję, że uda jej się wygrać. Dla mnie. Courtney: A więc porozmawialiśmy ze wszystkimi. Możecie nam jeszcze powiedzieć, kto jest waszymi faworytami w tym sezonie? Moim jest oczywiście Duncan, ale szansę na wygraną mają także Peter i Dominica. Jedno i drugie nieźle sobie radzą. Owen: Ja bym stawiał Harolda. Tacy, jak on ma spore wtyki w fantastyce. Wygrać też może Nellie, bo nie jest zwyczajną dziewczyną. Geoff: Moją jedyną faworytką jest Brige. Wierzę w nią. Kaze: Wiara to nie wszystko. Ja stawiam na Martineza. Jeszcze nie raz o nim usłyszymy. Wygrać może też Duncan, bo jest dobrze znany ze swojego farta. Lindsay: A ja.....um.....O! Na Tylera! Tyler: Ja nawet nie biorę w tym udziału. Lindsay: No to....może DJ. Potrafi uspokoić ludzi, kiedy trzeba, a to duża zaleta. Courtney: Czas programu pomału kończy się, dlatego my się z wami już pożegnamy. Pokażemy wam jeszcze ciekawostki na samym końcu i zapraszamy na kolejne odcinki Fantasy Totalnej Porażki! Ciekawostki - Izzy i Nellie zachowują się podobnie, ale nie znały się przed programem. Szybko zaprzyjaźniły się. - Nellie nie jest farbowaną blondynką. - Z tyłu dresu Petera był duży znak FC Barcelona. W rzeczywistym świecie ma go cały czas, ale w Artemize został mu rozpruty. - Dominica jest tak wysoka, że DJ sięga jej do podbródka. - Izzy gdzieś uciekła na tereny Atremize. Możliwe, że wróci do programu. - Courtney walczyła o dodatkowe miejsce dla niej w FTP, ale przegrała sprawę. - Elion to szesnastoletnia studentka, a jej chłopak, Cody o tym nie wie. Zakochała się w Cody'm, bo jej pomagał i dodawał pewności siebie. - Katie i Sadie biły się z Heather o Martineza. Między sobą załatwiały ten spór pokojowo. - Harold, Kaze i Martinez mieli założyć sojusz. Po odpadnięciu Kaze'a Harold i Martinez będą szukać trzeciej osoby. - Między DJ-em i Dominicą może coś zaiskrzyć. Kategoria:Odcinki Fantasy Totalnej Porażki